


Home Intrusion

by vmprsm



Series: Twenty-Six Weeks [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Domesticity, Exhibitionism kinda, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Violence, dont fux with hux, its cute but also gross if you think about it too hard, kylo u tried, listen im just gonna say it this is part three the secret is out, puncture wounds, puppy cuddles, they are grossly in love, vampire hux, wolf/witch kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux have settled into their home, but that doesn't mean trouble doesn't come to their doorstep, figuratively and literally.</p>
<p>(Read the tags! Gets a bit violent in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Intrusion

“Ow! What the hell was that?”

Hux stepped into the house, rubbing his shoulder and looking grumpily at Kylo. He was sprawled across the couch, his favorite spot other than Hux’s bed. For once he was in a human shape, slacks slung low on his hips without the belt that was tossed on the coffee table. His business jacket and shirt were draped across the back of the couch.

After the first instance of Hux coming face to face-or rather, face to muzzle-with the wolf in a not-murderous setting, Kylo seemed to think the barrier of awkwardness was broken, and had taken to padding around the house whenever he wanted. Hux was somewhat exasperated, he shed _everywhere_. He began using the garage door to go into the forest as opposed to jumping out of his window, his massive canine shape reaching the doorknob easily (even if it didn’t he could just use telekinesis), and entering hours later to collapse on the cool kitchen tiles, panting with pleased exertion.

Sometimes Hux wasn’t sure if he had a pet or a boyfriend.

“New security system.” Kylo replied, rolling onto his back, fiddling with a piece of leather cord held up above his face. 

“You installed an electrocuting security system? How much did that cost?” Hux turned to the kitchen, still massaging his arm. The shock had been surprisingly high voltage. “Wait,” he turned back, looking between the hanging pans back to the couch, “is it going to do that every time?”

“No,” Kylo replied, sounding bored, “I didn’t pay for it at all. Unles you count the cost of materials like crystals, herbs, metal wire-”

“Is this a _magical_ security system?” 

“I guess you can call it that. I’d call it a protection barrier but it does a little more than that. I tweaked some stuff for extra oomph.”

“Oomph.” Hux pulled down a pan and his special cup. He set the pan on the stove and clicked on the gas. Kylo had paid for a gas stove to replace the electric. He had insisted that it made cooking taste better, and Hux didn’t argue. It didn’t make any difference to him. 

“Yeah, oomph.” Kylo rolled himself gracefully off the couch, loping over to Hux and wrapping himself around the slightly smaller man from behind. “What are you doing?” he asked as Hux poured oil into the pan. 

“Cooking. Is the doorway going to shock me every time?”

“For what? And no, it is supposed to get an aura read on anyone who enters, and you’ve been woven into the spell so once it reads you once it won’t need to anymore. It will always shock everyone else though, maybe not quite as much.” 

Hux listened patiently then twisted enough in his grip to give him a questioning sideye. “We certainly not for me.”

Kylo smiled. “Well damn, Hux, showing me up.” He held out the cord he’d been playing with earlier. The dark brown leather was now intricately woven with a piece of something light brown and black, and tied into the complex braid were a couple of clear beads and a single deep red bead. The ends were loose. 

Pausing from pulling down spices from the cabinet Hux looked at the item. He gingerly took it from Kylo’s open palm and studied it. It was quite pretty, and subtly designed.

“I’m sorry to say I’m not sure of the significance of this, but I assume it is.”

Kylo reached past him and clicked off the stove. He pointed to parts as he spoke. “The cord I made myself, from one of my first hunts. That,” he pointed to the black, “is, uhm, yarn made from my fur, and the tan is dried fiber from an aster flower stalk.” He shuffled uncomfortably. “The beads are glass, infused with a drop of my tears, blood, and sweat.” He pointed at them from left to right. It’s a little silly but a modern kind of sentiment that I thought you would understand the best. It’s a bracelet.”

Hux stared at it, then looked up with his eyes only. “This is…”

The discomfort on Kylo’s face was something to cherish. “I’m gonna have to say it huh?” He slid a hand into his hair, “It’s a symbol of, mm, my devotion, I guess is simplest. If any of my people saw it, they would know you’re with me.”

A look of surprised concern flashed over Hux’s face. Kylo threw his palms up in a placating gesture. “But, I mean, you don’t have to wear it. I just, it's almost been two years and I assumed-”

“Shut up, Kylo.” Hux clenched the bracelet tight in his fist. “How you thought I would overshadow this with _dinner_ is beyond me.”

Kylo’s face broke into a smile, relieved. “Well, I love food.”

“Idiot.” Hux wouldn’t say ‘I love you’, but the way he pulled Kylo down into a kiss said enough.

-

Hux had Kylo fasten the bracelet around his left wrist, and, after they had gotten a bit distracted, Hux did get around to making dinner. 

Then, when Hux came home the next day, the doorway shocked him again.

“Kylo!”

-

“Okay, so what happened was thaaaat I forgot to put in your essence for the barrier to recognize.”

“Obviously.” Hux rubbed the spot on his arm that was now truly sore and tingling faintly. Kylo had asked him to exit and reenter the house _three more times_. He had been painfully shocked every time, and he bared his sharpened teeth at Kylo when it looked as if he was about to ask him to do it a fifth. Kylo grinned at him sheepishly. 

He was now sitting unceremoniously in Kylo’s room, legs crossed on his shag rug, looking around without shame at the various trinkets and bits scattered about the space. He still rarely spent time in Kylo’s room. It was… an odd place, and he could tell that it was a sacred space for the other man. He only entered when invited. 

Kylo rummaged around his desk, strewn with a plethora of natural items until he let out a soft “Ah!” and turned back, holding a small tuft of something orange. 

“Is that my _hair?_ ”

At least Kylo had the presence of mind to look embarrassed. “I may have borrowed a bit. It’s the next best thing to your blood, and I wasn’t sure that would work!”

Hux groaned. He hadn’t noticed its loss, so didn’t argue it further. Kylo went back to his desk, where a line of plants sat happily under a series of sunlamps. A plant with wicked-looking flared leaves sat far to the left, and Kylo plucked several leaves from near the bottom. 

“What’s that?” Normally Hux wasn’t so nosy, but he’d never seen Kylo actually do any magic. 

“Thistle.” Kylo replied, focused. He dumped the leaves into a bowl, added a sprinkling of some liquid from a tiny bottle, and then carried it over to what could only be an altar. Hux stayed very quiet. White sheets were dragged over the stone and carved wood, draping it fully except for the opening in the center. Kylo put down the bowl in that small space, and kneeled. 

A match was lit, and Kylo dropped it into the bowl. Smoke, rising in little spirals, drew his attention and Hux could hear him take a deep breath. He passed the hair through the smoke three times, then dropped it into the bowl to burn with the plant. 

A hum went through the room, and it took Hux a moment to realize it wasn’t Kylo making the noise. It was the magic. Actual evidence of Kylo’s external magical workings was rare, most of it was from his own body. That, Hux could understand and easily accept. He could do extraordinary things himself, but to manipulate the world entirely outside of himself to do his will? That was beyond him. He wanted to ask questions, but Kylo had begun speaking lowly, and he held his tongue. 

Hux could, if he tried, make out words and syllables, but half of it wasn’t English or any language he knew, and he didn’t really try. Part of respecting the sacredness of Kylo’s space was by not trying too hard to understand it. Hux had a tendency to pick things apart, and magic did not appreciate being scrutinized. 

After a minute, when the tiny smoking flames abated, Kylo stood back up smoothly and picked up the bowl. He carefully replaced the sheets to their drawer and turned back to Hux, looking a little worn. 

“Are you alright?” Hux chanced, pulling himself up from the floor and finally letting go of his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Kylo sighed, “traditional magic is...hard, for me. It’s tiring. Unlike my mother, my strength is in my physical gifts.”

Even after they had put all of their supernatural cards on the table, neither of them spoke much of their history. Hux had dropped small details, revealing he had grown up in Europe and that when he said he was 28, he meant it minus the years after he stopped aging. 

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Hux had said, as they curled up on the couch. There was another terrible fantasy movie on the TV. Kylo found them hilarious, mostly they made Hux uncomfortable. Vampires never fared well in visual media. “I do age, I’m just not sure what factors influence it. I think, over time, I’ve noticed some wrinkles getting deeper? But I have no other real evidence. I have come to believe that the rate of blood consumption, percentage of sun exposure, and possibly just time itself influences rate of aging.”

Kylo had started laughing, and he frowned. “What?”

“Well one, I am in no way surprised you’ve tried to scientifically explain yourself. But I don’t think it really works that way.” He let out a few more chuckles before continuing, “Two, I don’t think age is something you have to worry about with me.”

Hux blinked. Sometimes, despite Hux being the telepathic one, Kylo was able to identify easily what he was feeling, especially when he was concerned over something. This time he hadn’t even known his own worry. 

Kylo gave him a second for this realization. “My mother is about two hundred years old? She had me when she was one hundred and thirty.”

“Oh.” 

Kylo had smiled.

Kylo led him out into the back yard first, where the final setting of the sun was blocked by the house. Hux scowled at the stupid fire pit. He hadn’t seen Kylo use it ever, but a pile of ashes still sat in the mouth of it. He probably used it in the day when Hux couldn’t yell at him. 

He walked to a corner near the doorway, where it jutted forward from the wall. Hux watched him dig up a small circle, pull out a crystal from the dirt, roll it in the dusty bowl, and rebury it. He stood back up. 

“That’s it?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and they repeated the procedure at the front door and the garage door. 

“Now that’s it.” he finally replied. Hux gave him a dubious look. “Go on!” Kylo ushered him towards the open garage door, and carefully Hux stepped through. He felt a static electricity-level spark and scrunched his nose. 

“Now come back out,” Kylo said with exaggerated patience, dramatically sweeping his arms back. Hux did, and reentered. Nothing. 

“Well.”

“See? It works.”

“For now.”

“It also,” Kylo started, sauntering over and wrapping his hands around Hux’s waist, “has another convenient feature.”

Hux looked up at him lazily. “What’s that, then?”

“There’s a number of reflective spells woven in. Gives people the tendency to overlook the house, or anything happening within the property. Pretty powerful too.”

Kylo looked overly pleased with himself, the exhaustion of earlier rolling off. 

“How can you be sure?” Hux’s voice had acquired a mischievous air that had Kylo grinning.

“Won’t know until we test it.” Kylo used his grip to push Hux backwards, taking several steps until his back bumped the outer wall of the house. The sun was down, only the last tendrils of orange and blue remaining as night swallowed the sky. Under the short awning, they were half covered in shadow, but it was still bright enough to see halfway down the street. Descending on Hux, Kylo gave a bruising kiss that had Hux fisting his hands into dark hair and pulling him closer. 

Something about being outside, like their time in the forest, set them aflame with desire. Hux nipped at Kylo’s lips with sharpened teeth, resulting in a low growl and Kylo yanking one of Hux’s legs up and around his waist. Hux dropped his head back against the wall, letting Kylo take advantage of the space to press open mouthed kisses and bites to his neck. He trailed his tongue over the bite marks, long healed but still faintly visible, that had changed Hux’s life, earning a shudder.

A gentle clink sound had Hux looking down, to see his belt and pants open. Kylo’s hands were still firmly locked around his thigh and and waist. “Beast,” he accused fondly, causing Kylo to show his front teeth in a feral grin and swoop back in to kiss him again. Invisible forces pushed his pants just low enough on his hips to free Hux from his briefs, and Kylo took him in hand. Hux bit back a pleasured noise as Kylo stroked him, not that he hadn’t already been straining his undergarments. 

Fingers still tangled in Kylo’s hair, Hux’s hands had no choice but to follow him down as he dropped to his knees. He practically bit a hole through his lip as Kylo looked up at him playfully and then took him to the base in one swallow. He clenched his fingers hard, and Kylo returned the favor with bruising fingertips in his hips. He teased with his mouth until Hux was gasping, head pressed hard into the wall and eyes staring out into the middlespace of the neighborhhod ahead of them.

He barely registered movement as Kylo became more earnest in his attentions, but his eyes eventually focused on a small woman, somewhere in her thirties, walking her little dog across the street. She wasn’t looking at them.

It was seeing her, totally oblivious to the depravity just two houses down, utterly exposed to the cool night, that was the tipping point. Hux jerked, hips arching off the wall as he broke their silence with a short moan. He spilled into Kylo’s mouth, who swallowed it happily with his eyes closed. When he pulled off it was when Hux made him, fisting a hand into his shirt and pulling him up with surprising strength. 

“My room, now. I’m not done with you.”

“I’d hope not.” Kylo grinned, and let himself be dragged inside. 

-

They had figured out the blood problem some months ago, but Hux was still wary of the whole endeavor. He’d taken Kylo’s blood once since then, with only a very mild stomach ache resulting. He hadn’t gotten hungry again for an extra week after, which seemed, to Kylo, to be a fitting reward for the cost. 

They couldn’t tell whether it was the magic or the wolf, but Kylo’s blood was mostly safe directly after he returned from nearly exhausting the wolf. He was still stubbornly adamant about keeping their every eight weeks arrangement, and Hux didn’t argue much. Arguing with Kylo was like arguing with a tornado, it would do what it wanted anyways and you’d probably have stuff broken by the time it was over. 

That said, it didn’t mean that Hux would bend to Kylo’s every whim. Especially if the tornado became literal.

“Kylo!”

“What, Hux?” Came the muffled reply from Kylo’s room. 

“Get the hell out here and clean this mess.”

An irritated groan followed his words, and Kylo yanked his door open. “Hux, I’ll get to it, I gotta-”

“No.” Hux stood in the disaster that was his living room and kitchen, looking fiercely annoyed. Every conceivable drawer and cabinet was open, half of their contents strewn across the closest surfaces. It was a mix of shared items, like dishware, along with personal objects. The long desk in the living room was Kylo’s, and it looked like a reprise of Kylo’s room, covered in magical ingredients and knick-knacks. Likewise, all of Hux’s papers had been pulled out of the filing cabinet in the corner, and he was deeply miffed that his cup had somehow found its way to the floor, sitting upright in front of the sink. “Now, Kylo. This is ridiculous even for you.”

“Hux you don’t understand, the moon is only in this position for another hour and I was-”

_“Now, Kylo.”_ Hux’s voice deepened and the room thrummed with energy that only creatures like them would feel. Kylo paused in his excuse, a foot out of the hallway, and blinked hard a few times.

“Dammit Hux, I’m going to have a nasty headache.” Despite his complaint he began immediately cleaning, sidestepping into the kitchen and piling things back into their cabinets. It wasn’t often that Hux used his telepathic power of suggestion to force anyone to do anything, usually he used it on his prey to calm them down, get them somewhere private with soft words and just touches of his will. He hadn’t even meant to use it on Kylo, and had assumed it didn’t work very well as less forceful attempts had failed before. Apparently he was incorrect.

“You know this is totally wrong, right? I’d rip anyone else apart for doing this.” Kylo was still cleaning, having made his way into the living room, but this compulsion apparently did not affect his mouth.

“Ah, but I am not anyone else.”

Kylo shot him a glare, elbow deep in Hux’s papers, “Lucky you.”

“Yes.” He watched Kylo finish, and walked over to give him a peck on his frustrated, pouty lips. “That didn’t take too long.”

“I have half an hour before this spell is not viable anymore, so don’t bother me again until then.” Turning sharply, Kylo returned to his room and slammed the door. Hux winced. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

-

The house was quiet for the next week, the two at a stalemate. Hux was not forthcoming with apologies, and Kylo was not willing to ask for them. They orbited near each other, a sun and a moon, but did not cross paths. Hux spent his time applying for night shifts at clinics, while Kylo went to work and stayed late. He’d mentioned an expansion some weeks ago, so Hux assumed that was what was taking the extra time. Either that or he was avoiding Hux, which he did not want to think about. 

Kylo spent so much time away, and Hux so much time inside, it was fair that they didn’t notice the figure lurking in the neighborhood until it was too late.

Kylo stepped inside the front door as the sun was setting, the pleasant tingle of his magic settling around him momentarily before peeling away, granting him painless entry. Wouldn’t that have been foolish, writing himself out of his own spell. He smiled slightly, only to drop it when he saw Hux at the island, flipping idly through a medical text. Hux glanced up. “Kylo,”

“Hux.” Kylo replied, tight. 

A short silence, thick with things unsaid, descended, until Hux stretched his legs off the stool and stood. “I’ll be going out. Don’t wait up for me.”

Kylo looked at their calendar, taped up on the fridge door. The date was circled in red pen. “But it's,” he paused, “it’s been eight weeks.”

“Yes, well.” Hux sounded tired, and a little regretful. Kylo watched him pull on a jacket, his and Hux’s brows drawn in matching expressions of sadness. He stepped into the open doorway.

Hux let out a cry of surprise and pain as a metallic sound preceded him being jerked backwards, falling on his back in the entryway. Kylo’s eyes widened to see a bolt buried in the other man’s stomach, the opening of the wound covered as Hux pressed his hands around it. 

“Fuck!” Hux yelled, voice colored with watery pain as he applied pressure to the area, red gushing between his fingers, “Who shoots a crossbow anymore?”

There was no reply, but Kylo didn’t need one. The magic settled over the house crackled angrily, sensing an intruder with negative intentions. Kylo was suddenly aware of his presence, hidden just around the door. He stalked over to Hux, standing over him protectively and held his hands out. “Come here,” he growled, and forced out his will. 

There was a noise of surprise and the man, dressed in plainclothes but a modern trench coat, was yanked around the corner. He was dragged chest first into the doorway, and was stopped cold by the barrier that sparked to life and shocked him mercilessly.

He yelled, limbs jerking, and Kylo grinned, showing his teeth. The grin faded as he saw the electricity lessening. It shouldn’t do that. Flicking his eyes over the man’s form, he settled them on a brooch pinned to his lapel, which had begun to shine. 

“Nice try, abomination,” the man huffed, and brought the crossbow up again as he regained control of his limbs. Kylo dropped his telekinetic hold as it fired, twisting away. He wasn’t fast enough, and the bolt landed with a stomach-turning thunk in his shoulder. Kylo dropped to the ground, clutching the arrow and huffing with whines of pain. 

“Kylo!” Hux yelled, and glared hard at the man now stepping unharmed through their door. “You’re going to regret that, if you live that long.” His voice deepened as his fangs extended in his snarl and his eyes glowed into gems of bright green light. Hux jumped to his feet and yanked out the bolt in the same motion, spraying blood across the window curtains next to the door. He threw it at the man who batted it away easily. That was just what Hux wanted, using the distraction to shoot across the short space and twist his arm, forcing the intruder to drop the crossbow or have his arm broken. It clattered to the tile, and with a feral smile Hux broke it anyways with a casual looking twitch. The man screamed, and Hux pushed on the injured limb, forcing him to his knees. 

Hux walked around him, back straight despite the blood still oozing from his abdomen. He centered himself behind the man, and grabbed his chin. He angled it towards Kylo, now curled on the ground and gasping. “Now apologize.” He hissed. 

“Never, you monste-AH!” Hux dug his nails into the man’s face, breaking the skin with ease. Blood welled up and began to roll individually down his fingers. Eyes glinting, Hux’s mouth was held open in a perpetual snarl, teeth bared. He waited. No apology spilled from the man’s lips. With a quick stomp, faster than the eye could see without focusing on it, there was a crack and the man screamed again.

Hux looked more amused, settling into his bloodlust. “That’s one foot. Do I need to break the other?” He brought his mouth close to the other man’s ear. “Apologize.”

In between agonized gasps, the intruder managed to say “I’m sorry.” As soon as the syllables left his lips, Hux yanked his neck to the side with the fingers still buried in his face. A quick snap and the man went limp. He wasted no time in draining the freshly dead man dry, and let him drop unceremoniously to the ground. As the light faded from his eyes and his senses returned, he brought them upon Kylo again, who had gone mostly still in the fetal position, the arrow sticking out from the circle he made.

“Kylo,” he breathed, scrambling over and dropping down beside him. He could see his chest moving, and his eyes were screwed shut. “Kylo, look at me. I’ll fix it, but you have to get up.”

Kylo whined, easing open his eyes. His hand and shirt was a mess of blood, and it had smeared onto his cheek. Hux couldn’t help but to cup that cheek, for a moment pretend he was okay. With Kylo’s eyes slowly widening Hux could see they’d gone dark, the same way they did when the wolf was close. “Never been shot before,” he whispered, the persistent canine whine that Hux had become accustomed to creeping into his voice. 

“I know, love, I know it hurts. C’mon,” Hux eased his hand under Kylo’s middle and lifted him to sitting, holding him by his waist and his uninjured shoulder. “Just stay with me, okay? Don’t go to sleep.”

Kylo nodded. “Are you okay?” He managed to say. 

Hux held back a huff of a laugh, eyes pinched with concern. “Of course, a shot like that won’t stop me.”

“But it’s been,” 

“Kylo, hush.” Hux commanded softly, and lifted his ruined shirt. His stomach was bloody but whole. “I’m fine. Now let me fix you.”

They managed to get Kylo to standing, but he swayed dangerously even with Hux’s support. Hux brought them to his bedroom, to have the space to lay him out flat. As he tossed the pillows off the bed and eased Kylo onto the mattress, big dark eyes met his. “Hux,”

Hux tried not to blink. “What is it, Kylo?”

He took a breath, arrested before it could jostle his shoulder. “I don’t think I can...the wolf manages injury better than I and I…”

“Okay, okay,” Hux sighed. He was a doctor, not a vet, but all mammals had similar anatomy. “Let go, I’ll take care of you.”

Kylo sighed, and as he did his form shuddered out of clarity, a wave of black coming over him and when it subsided a large wolf sat in his place, the arrow still jutting out but now to the side. Just as the same big eyes met Hux’s again, they unfocused and the wolf slid bonelessly to the side, unconcious. Hux grabbed him and eased him down. “So much for that, then,” he muttered, and went to get his first aid kit.

-

Kylo swam up into wakefulness, an intangible heaviness over his body. He twitched his tail, and it brushed something solid. Turning his head just enough, he caught a glimpse of red hair, spread across a single pillow. Looking around more, he saw his upper arm wrapped tightly in white bandages and gauze, and the blanket draped lightly over them. The pain was still a dull, distant thing, likely a shot of painkillers, not that he would complain. Kylo twisted very, very, carefully, and nudged his nose to Hux’s cheek. 

“Go back to sleep, Kylo,” Hux mumbled, then snapped his eyes open. “Kylo!”

Kylo sent him the feeling of warmth, tinged with amusement. 

Hux took his muzzle between his hands. “How are you feeling?”

_Tired. You?_

“I already told you,” Hux shook his head, “I’m fine.”

_The man?_

Hux gave him a dark look, a hardness coming to his gaze. “Dispatched. I’m not sure whether he was after you or me. He may have just thought he’d gotten lucky by stumbling over both of us. I rectified that error in judgment.” 

Kylo nuzzled him in the cheek again. _You were scary. I liked it._

The slightest bit of color came to Hux’s cheeks. “Well. I needed to handle it. He’d hurt you. Threatened our home.”

Kylo’s tall ears flattened down. _The barrier didn’t work._

Hux scoffed. “It did. He had an energy-gathering amulet. Rare, but effective. Before it kicked in, it weakened him. I felt sparks in his blood.”

Kylo still looked mournful, his eyes dropping down into a doggy pout. 

“Goodness Kylo, then make it stronger. I’m sure you didn’t build it with the intent to keep out a hunter in suburbia.”

Kylo perked up again at the mention of their very unsecluded location. _Clean up? Did anyone see?_

Hux sighed, and let go of Kylo’s snout to wrap one arm over his furry side, and the other he tucked under the pillow and laid his head back down. “No, I believe the barrier did it’s job in that. No one saw the scuffle. I moved the body into my cooler, we can bury it in the forest later after I chop it up.” 

A furred eyebrow rose.

“This isn’t my first murder, Kylo. You don’t bury it all in one spot. Besides, I want something from it.”

Kylo nudged him several times but Hux was not forthcoming with an explanation. Eventually he huffed and set his head back down upon the sheets. Hux moved his arm to pet him gently between the ears. Kylo rumbled softly in reply, and they drifted back to sleep. 

-

Weeks later, after Kylo had healed and they had disposed of the body and cleaned the mess he had left in the living room, Kylo was puttering around the kitchen as he always did until his eye caught the glint of glass in the morning light through the front window. 

He turned, eyes alighting upon the shelf set above the television. A glass jar, cylindrical and ornate, sat in the center where before there had been a picture of him and Hux. 

Kylo skirted the island, and walked up to the shelf. The fluid inside was clear, not yet murky with decomposition, and in it floated a pale organ, veins still dark and snaked across it’s surface.

“Do you like it?”

Kylo turned. Hux was standing in the hallway, out of reach of the new sunlight. He had a hip pressed to the wall, and his arms crossed as he often did when watching Kylo in the morning. 

“You’re giving me his heart?”

“It’s the closest sentiment I could think to match.” Hux shook his wrist, the beads on his bracelet shining. “You’ve got mine too, if you’ll have it.”

Kylo’s surprise melted into a clear look of affection. He walked to the hall entrance, sunlight streaming onto his back as he blocked the light from Hux. “Of course. But I’d prefer it to stay where it is.” He tapped Hux’s breastbone.

“Lovely, me too.” Hux grinned and pulled Kylo down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to space-emos for thrusting this fic into the spotlight? Inspired me to actually write this third part after having the idea written for a couple weeks.
> 
> Thanks for those of you on tumblr who liked this! Good to know Im not the only self indulgent nerd here.


End file.
